the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther
: "I will be King whether you like it or not M'Baku." : ―T'Challa U'Daku T'Challa U'Daku, the Black Panther of Wakanda, is the son of T'Chaka, the former King of Wakanda and former Black Panther. T'Challa is a travelling adventurer / superhero and member / ally of the Avengers and current King of Wakanda, he is also a respected member of the Golden Tribe and brother of Shuri U'Daku. Biography Early Life A native of the small, yet technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda, T’Challa was taught and educated in the ways of Wakanda and its source of technology for many years; vibranium. Educated on the Black Panther, the legendary protector of the Wakandan people, from his father, King T’Chaka, who filled the role before him as his father before him and so on, T'Challa came to appreciate his country and also developed a natural urge to protect it as he grew up. T’Chaka relinquished the title of the Black Panther as he grew older and delved further into politics, leaving T'Challa to possibly be the heir to become the next Black Panther as the first biological son of T'Chaka. Politics was a subject T’Challa looked upon with some dislike, although he acknowledged the increasing importance of it, even as Wakanda maintained an air of secrecy to hide its true nature and precious vibranium mines. Leaving Wakanda early to receive education from various countries and people around the world, T'Challa said his goodbyes to many people around Wakanda as he settled for the skies to prepare for the honors and duties of becoming the Black Panther. Return to Wakanda Returning back to Wakanda to perform his duties as the prince of Wakanda and the first biological son of T'Chaka, T'Challa was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb. Successlly finding the herb, T'Challa was then instructed to take the title of the Black Panther as his son took an interest into politics much to the chagrin of the young prince, setting up the events to T'Challa's assumption of the role as the Black Panther. Work with the Avengers T'Challa was the last person to join the Avengers roster in the first generation, similar to the MCU or 199999, T'Challa and the Wakandan Government made a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D involving the Black Panther identity. Black Panther was and is a legend to a majority of the world but it's said that every king dawns the cowl to protect their country and anywhere else if seed fit, T'Challa took up the cowl for his father in his old age as a secret as if word was out that the King of Wakanda was too weak, it would mean that Wakanda as a whole is open for attacks. And so T'Challa became present on the Avengers lineup unwillingly while S.H.I.E.L.D kept his secret a myth. T'Challa however did warm up to the idea of being an Avenger and began to make life-lasting friends with some of the members and allies with other superheroes and teams. Civil War T'Challa wasn't present for a large half of Civil War until after the explosion caused by supervillain Nitro; he attended a United Nations meeting with his father King T'Chaka but due to a terrorist-at the time Jean Grey, his father and many others were killed by a large explosion set off during the meeting / signing of the Sahara Accords. T'Challa then made himself present for the rest of the event vowing vengeance for what happened to his beloved father and King. King of Wakanda As you can expect, following the death of T'Chaka U'Daku things were quickly set into motion for T'Challa to become King as his father and many others always expected. Later on at the ceremory after a long public talk with Zuri, his mentor, Zuri asks the tribe-leaders whether they are submitting a champion for ritual combat, all answered no except the Jabari Tribe. Their champion is Prince M'Baku, Man-Ape. Soon after their powers were stripped and placed in 'the circle.' Their battle lead to the edge of the cliff with tons of fatal blows, they would be fatal for a normal civilian but these two are Champions and soon to-be Kings; M'Baku eventually gives up and T'Challa wins. The ritual then continued as so and he regained his Panther abilities and became officially King. Conflict with the Latverians Killmonger's Campaign Infinity Saga Powers Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Human Category:Wakandan Category:U'Daku Family Category:Royalty Category:Golden Tribe members Category:Leaders Category:Black Panthers Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Users Category:Tribal Leaders Category:United Nations Category:Mutated Category:Avengers members Category:Illuminati members Category:Sakaarean Category:Contest of Champions participants Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Black Panther stories Category:Black Panther Equipment